Godly Powers vs Wands-The Staff of Hogwarts
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: The Order have started to kidnap demigods, believing them to be 'Death Eaters'(Well, at least Moody does)After a rescue by Percy Jackson, in an attempt to learn more about these wizards, he, Nico, Annabeth, and an OC of mine, travel to Pi-er, Hogwarts to find out more about these wizards.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Another disappearance?" Chiron asked, his voice weary.

"I'm afraid so." replied Will.

"Who is it this time?"

"It's...it's...Annabeth."

"Oh..I..well..how did it happen?"

"I heard some fighting, so I went to see what was going on. I came just in time to see some people drag her off. I...I...ran." Will looked down. " I should have saved her. I should have tried. I.."

"Will" Chiron placed a hand on Will's shoulder,"Don't blame yourself. If you have tried to save her, you could have been caught too."

"Chiron! Chiron!" Malcolm came running in. "Nico went to try to find the missing demigods."

"What!? That foolish boy! I suppose he would have, though, considering that his sister was among those kidnapped."

Percy came in. "I'm going to find Annabeth." he announced. "Percy.." Chiron began.

"I'm going to find her. I'm not going to lose her." Percy looked like he was freaking out.

"Just when I thought it was all over, the gods just have to make my life more complicated!"

"Percy, you have to _calm down_."

Before Percy could respond, Travis came in, panting. Then he straightened up and announced, "Nico has gone missing."


	2. The dream

** Mewster7**

**Here's your chapter ;)**

Third-person perspective

"What happened?" asked Chiron. "Well," Travis began, "Nico had IM'ed me and told me that he found the missing demigods..."

"He found my sister?" asked Malcolm.

"Yes, and he was about to tell me where he was when I saw some shadows move. I tried to warn him, but it was too late. The person,whoever it was, yelled something that sounded like 'Stupify' and Nico got knocked out. When he fell, he disconnected the IM." Travis finished.

"From now on, no demigods are to go out of camp boundaries. We don't know when or where they could be kidnapped. Tell the other cabin leaders." Chiron said. "Yes Chiron." replied Percy, Travis, and Malcolm.

Percy

I was worried. Annabeth could be anywhere, she might even be dead! _No, no don't think like that. I...have to be optimistic._

Everyone was silent at dinner. People kept shooting glances at me, like they were worried I would just suddenly destroy the place or something. To be honest, I _did_ feel like doing that.

At Capture The Flag, Chiron came over. "Percy, I know you're worried, but please don't be rash. It would be very bad for the other campers' morale if you were to be captured as well."

I looked down. "I know, it's just... After all that we've been through, the Battle of Manhattan, me going missing, falling into Tartarus," I tightened my hold on Riptide. "And the Giant War. We thought it was all over, but now... It seems like the Fates don't want to give us a break."

Chiron nodded. "Just remember, if you receive any sort of message from the missing campers, come find me first."

"I will."

* * *

><p><em>I was inside a room. It wasn't very nice though. Large amounts of cobwebs were in the corners. A chandelier hung above, and it was also covered in cobwebs. "Percy." I heard someone hiss. I turned around and exclaimed "Nico!" He was tied up in ropes and no matter how hard he struggled, it refused to come loose. "Nico what..." I started to say then, I noticed the other demigods. There was Conner, Sara, Hazel, Amanda, Katie, Dan, and "Annabeth!" <em>

_"Percy, she can't hear you." Nico reminded me._

_"Is she alright? Are you all okay?"_

_"We're fine. They took our weapons though, and each time I try to shadow-travel, I end up here again. I might be able to shadow-travel anywhere inside this house though. I haven't tried yet."_

_"Tell me where you are. I'll come find you."_

_" I'm at number 12 Grimmauld Place. But, wait." Nico could tell that I was ready to go there and break the door down._

_"These people have 'wands'. They call themselves wizards, and apparently there's some sort of war going on. They called us 'mini death-eaters'. Well, one of them did. The others thought he was just paranoid. I've been questioned about who I've been working for, and about how we can do 'wandless magic'." _

_"So they think that our powers are some sort of 'magic'."_

_"Yeah. This one guy was completely convinced that Katie's flower power meant that she was an escaped genetic mutation of some sort." He chuckled. "You should've heard how she screamed at him."_

_I heard a 'creak' outside, one that was made by someone walking past. I heard the sound of keys and Nico's eyes widened._

_"Remember Percy, number 12 Grimmuald Place."_

The dream dissolved, and I woke up.

"I need to tell Chiron."


	3. Mungdungus tells his tale

Chapter 2

Harry

I was eating breakfast when I heard someone come in.

"Who could that be?" muttered Mrs. Weasley as she went through the doorway.

A second later she shouted, "MUNGDUNGUS FLETCHER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ron looked confused.

"Wonder if he tried to sell another stolen cauldron?"

I could hear Mungdugus, but I couldn't make out the words. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAW, YOU CANNOT GO AROUND KIDDNAPPING CHILDREN!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Kidnapping?"asked Hermione, looking horrified. I got up and went into the living room. In a corner, I saw a kid slumped,unconscious and tied up. He was tall and had brown hair. As I watched, he jolted awake and looked around. His eyes were blue.

"Where the Hades am I?" he asked. Mungdungus and Mrs. Weasley turned around. "Uh oh."

Mungdungus said as he took out his wand. "I'll be taking that." Mrs. Weasley said as she swiped Mungdungus's wand out of his hand.

"Hey." he complained. "You can't...the kid's getting away!" The boy had somehow managed to get free and was now attempting to run toward the door. Mungdungus took his wand back and yelled,"Stupefy!", hitting the kid. The poor guy crumpled onto the ground.

"MUNGDUNGUS YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!"screamed Mrs. Weasley. She took out her own wand and muttered something under her breath.

Instantly,several umbrellas zoomed toward Mungdungus, smacking him on the head. "Oy! Stop it! Alright, alright, I've learned my lesson! Just get these things off me!" Mungdungus yelled as he tried to protect his head from being smacked. Lupin and the rest of the order rushed down the stairs.

"What the..." murmered a shocked Lupin. Taking a deep breath, I began to explain all that had happened.

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

"Mungdungus Fletcher, you'd best explain yourself or I swear to Merlin-"

"Now, now Molly." Arthur said, trying to calm the irate redhead. "No need to get worked up."

"No need? No need!? This idiot here is kidnapping children!"

"Yes, why exactly would you want to kidnap children? We already have enough brats in this dump."

"Everyone, calm down. Now Mungdungus, why did you suddenly feel the need to kidnap children?" Dumbledore said, automatically silencing everyone.

"Well, you see, I was walking around and saw this snake thing come outta nowhere. Then this kid came along and killed it with a sword. Not only that, but there was some girl with him that could make plants come from the ground."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." Snape sneered.

"No! It's true!"

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree. This sounds like a load of sh-"

"SIRIUS BLACK! LANGUAGE!"

"We could all use the pensieve to determine whether or not Mungdungus is telling the truth or not." Dumbledore cut in.

The order members looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. Well, Snape just sneered, but he didn't oppose the idea.

"It's settled then."

* * *

><p>The order were plunged into a memory. Mungdungus was walking around. He turned around the corner and came face-to-face with a woman. A <em>very<em> attractive woman.

"Well, hello th- MOTHER OF MERLIN!"

Several people gasped when they saw the woman's legs. Or, rather, tails.

"Aw, Hades!" A boy, the same as the one Mungdungus had brought in, ran toward the snake-woman. He was dressed in old-fashioned armor and wielding a sword that was glowing faintly. A girl arrived a few seconds later, and held out her hand.

Vines came up from the ground and wrapped around the woman, who had somehow acquired a shield and spear. She snarled and cut through them, but then the boy slashed at her with his sword.

"Die demigod scum!"

The snake woman thrust the spear at the boy, and he barely dodged it.

During the fight, Mungdungus had been backing away, until he finally ran away.

* * *

><p>The order were pulled out of the memory.<p>

"This complicates things." Lupin commented.


	4. Nico comes in

Chapter 3

Harry

3 weeks later (2 days before Percy had his dream)

The girl stepped forward, her eyes looking around for any threats. Lupin whispered, "Stupefy." Her head turned toward us, but she was hit by the stunner before she could dodge.

When I got hold of the girl's arms, I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head toward it, but I didn't see anything else. I dismissed it as a trick of the light.

1 day later...

The members of the Order of the Pheonix were having a meeting. For once, us kids were allowed to come. For some reason, the twins weren't here. You'd think they would like to come. It was about the strange people.

"We've already got seven." said Mrs. Weasley,"We don't need any more." "Yes,but the ones we have won't answer our questions." retorted Mungdungus.

"Well maybe that's because we KIDNAPPED THEM!"shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Well I thi..." Mungdungus was cut off by the sound of someone coming into the house. I ran to the living room.

"Hi." said Fred. "Look mum, we got another one."said George. They had a boy with them. He had dark brown hair and pale skin. A sword hung at his side. Almost as if sensing my gaze, he woke up.

"What the Hades?" he muttered. Fred and Georg were telling Mungdungus about a strange mist message the boy had used.

The boy got up, and attempted to go up the stairs. However, Tonks held him back.

"We'll let you go once you tell us who or what you are."

"Sorry, but I don't think my father would be very pleased if I answered to a bunch of stick-waving idiots." He said.

"Why you little..." Moody stepped forward.

"Gotta go. Bye!" With that, the boy stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

"That..." Fred began.

"...was..." said George.

"Bloody AWESOME!" they finished.

"How did he apparate so quietly?" mused Hermione. No one had an answer to that. "Ahhhh!"I heard someone yell. Nico suddenly shot out of the wall as if he'd been pushed back in. "Στυξ."**(1)** he said tiredly. He blinked sleepily, then suddenly collapsed.

"Oh dear."said Mrs. Weasley. She came forward to check on Nico. "By the way that reminds me. It's your bedtime." she replied without looking up.

"Aw, mum."complained Ron. Mrs. Weasley looked up.

"Now."she said sternly. Ron sighed but went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

"How did he apparate?" Sirius asked.

"I told you, these kids have strange powers." Mungdungus replied.

"It was Umbrakinesis." Snape cut in.

"Umbrakinesis?" Tonks asked.

"A form of dark magic. Those who use it can manipulate the shadows, and use them against their enemies." Moody growled. "We're lucky the kid is obviously an amateur. He could've killed us in the blink of an eye."

"But why would that kid know how to use dark magic? He's only about 14!"

"The kid's most likely a Death Eater." Moody said.

"Oh, come on! Really? A 14 year-old death eater!?"

"You never know."

"Stop arguing! We have to find out where these kids are even getting their powers from!"

"Good point." Kingsley replied.

"Is there some sort of secret group that are forming a sort of kid army?"

"Or maybe there's a sort of unknown potion that gives the drinker powers?"

As the order discussed theories and possibilities, somewhere, in the Black library, Kreacher was reading a book, his face filled with glee.

"Master has no idea. Master doesn't know of _it_. When _it_ is unleashed.." At this the elf giggled madly, "the blood-traitor, the mudblood, and the Potter brat will all **_DIE_**!"

He fell over. "Heeeheeeahhhahaha."

**(1) Styx**

**Mother. Of. Merlin. **

**I wonder...what is this '_it_' Kreacher speaks of? Go ahead and guess. I won't tell you if you're right though. :P**


	5. Percy to the Rescue!

Chapter 4

Percy

I ran outside to find Chiron.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Nico sent me a dream last night. I know where the demigods are, and who's holding them. It's these people who have magic. They call themselves 'wizards' and seem to think that the demigods were some sort of genetic mutations. The wizards are in the middle of a war and some think that they're the enemy."

Chiron looked worried. "Well then, take two others with you, and go on your way. Be careful though." I nodded and went off to find Travis.

"Travis." I said peering into the Hermes cabin. "Do you want to he-" I barely dodged a well-aimed jet of water. "Hey!"

"Sorry Perce." Travis grinned at me. "If I'd known it was you, I would have used something else to get you."

"Anyway, do you want to help rescue your brother?"

His eyes lit up. "Hades yeah! Whoever kidnapped Conner won't know what hit them."

"Great. We leave in ten minutes." I left the Hermes cabin and headed to Hecate's cabin. "Hey, Leilah, do you want to help me rescue the missing demigods." The dark-haired daughter of Hecate tilted her head. "Sure." She decided. "I'll go."

"We leave in five minutes." I said as she started to look through a cabinet.

I called Blackjack over.

_Hey boss._ Said Blackjack.

_Don't call me boss._ _And do you know where number 12 Grimmuald place is? _I thought.

_I don't know a number 12, but I do know where Grimmuald place is. Hop on. _Blackjack thought back.

_Okay, thanks._

* * *

><p>"Let's go." I said. Porkpie and Guido were waiting along with Blackjack. Travis got on Porkpie, holding a bag of things and grinning like a madman. I almost felt bad for the wizards, after all, I was going to let Travis prank the Hades out of them. <em>Almost<em>.

After about 2 hours of flying over the ocean and scouring London, Blackjack spoke up.

_There boss._ Blackjack's voice sounded in my head. We landed on a dark and dirty street.

_Okay Blackjack. Just circle above until I call for you. Got it?_

_Sure, hey boss can I get a few friends to help?_

_Of course. We need all the help we can get._

With that, I ended our mental conversation.

"Let's do this."

Harry

Moody was questioning the dark kid. He was refusing to cooperate, he wouldn't even tell us his name!

"When did you start learning umbrakinesis?"

"Why should I tell you, Scars?"

Moody took out his wand and pointed it at the kid, who now tensed.

"Don't point that thing at me."

"Why shouldn't I? After all, you're probably a Death Eater."

"Why do you insist on calling me that!?"

**BOOM!**

The door blew up and a boy who looked similar to me came in. Within the blink of an eye, he had Moody at sword point, the gleaming bronze tip on his chest.

"Get. Away. From. My. Cousin."

The rest of the order had their wands out, pointing at him and the other kids that had come in. One was a girl with dark hair and she was holding an ornate silver dagger. The other kid looked like Conner, the one Mungdungus had brought in.

"Stay where you are." Kingsley ordered.

The girl just smirked and replied, "Do you pathetic excuses for magic-users really think that you can stop us?"

With that, she waved her hand and all of the wands flew out of their owner's hand and into a pile at her feet. Snapping her fingers, the wands disappeared.

"Where in Merlin's name did you put our wands!?"

"Around." she replied. "But, you're going to have to do some treasure hunting."

The dark kid somehow got a sword, and ran upstairs. My twin followed him, and Conner's brother (Well, I assumed he was his brother) pulled something out of his bag. "Payback time!" He threw it at everyone, and I ran for cover.

The thing exploded and sprayed paint everywhere, but I had managed to dive behind a table, avoiding the blast. Most of the adults weren't so lucky. They started to turn different colors. Everyone looked angry. By everyone, I mean everyone but the twins.

Fred looked at himself and George, then said "This is awesome!"

They high-fived.

The girl just stood by the door, glancing upstairs every now and again. I got out from my hiding place and stood up.

There was a loud noise from upstairs, and the captured kids came down.

"Freedom at last!" Conner yelled.

"Let's get out of here."

They ran outside and after a second's hesitation, the order followed.

I could see pegasi in the sky* and we just stared.

I saw someone turn their horse around and do something. A cold breeze blew across my face, and I found myself wondering what the captured kids looked like. I think that one had...brown hair and...grey eyes? Or was it black hair and green eyes? I was so confused.

"Everyone inside, I don't want the muggles noticing us." Tonks said. I sighed.

At least soon we would go to Hogwarts and put this whole thing behind us.

****That's you think Harry. This isn't the last you've seen of Percy Jackson! Mark my words Potter! Mark my words! *cough* Uh, yeah...****

*********I rhymed!********

****...****

****Next will be Percy's POV of this chapter!****

****Riddle Time!****

****Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I? ****

**Excluding this author's note, the chapter is _exactly_ 888 words long.**


	6. A prophecy

******Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?******

********The answer was Fire!********

**Congrats to thewanderingstory, Emmy4thewin, and Ambar576 for answering correctly! You all get a free cake! ㇱ6**

Percy

Leilah stepped forward. "Allow me."

She muttered something and the door exploded with a boom. I walked in, and saw some guy with a 'wand' pointed at Nico. I uncapped Riptide, and was holding the man at sword point within a second. "Get. Away. From. My. Cousin." I growled.

The 'wizards' had their 'wands' out, and pointing at me, Leilah, and Travis.

"Stay where you are." A guy ordered.

Leilah smirked.

"Do you pathetic excuses for magic-users really think that you can stop us?"

With that, she waved her hand and all of the 'wands' flew out of their owner's hand and into a pile at her feet. Snapping her fingers, the wands disappeared.

"Where in Merlin's name did you put our wands!?"

_Merlin? Okaaaaay?_

"Around." Leilah replied. "But, you're going to have to do some treasure hunting."

Nico had his sword and ran upstairs. I followed him, still wielding Riptide.

He stopped in front of an old-looking door and kicked it, causing the door to open.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth!" She looked a little disheveled, but otherwise okay.

I cut through her bonds and helped Nico free the others.

"Woohoo!" Conner said. He knocked over a vase.

We went downstairs.

"Freedom at last!" Conner yelled.

"Let's get out of here." I said, and ran out the door.

Without hesitation, I got onto Blackjack, pulling Annabeth on as well. Nico went into a dark alley, probably to shadow-travel. The pegasi took off, and I could see the 'wizards' below. I turned Blackjack around and snapped my fingers, manipulating the mist. Hopefully, they wouldn't be able to recognize us, on the off chance that they somehow saw us again.

We headed back to camp.

* * *

><p>"Yeah!" The campers cheered as we landed.<p>

"Are you all okay?" Melinda, a daughter of Apollo, asked.

"We're fine." Katie said.

"Tonight, we will be having a celebration feast."

Everyone cheered, including me.

"Hey Annabeth." I said, turning to my girlfriend. "It's nice to have you back."

"You too Seaweed Brain." She kissed me on the cheek.

(Time skip of fluff)

Annabeth and I were sitting together, talking. We were soon interrupted.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Rachel." I turned to the redhead.

"Hello." Annabeth said.

"I had a vision." Rachel blurted out.

"It was about a huge castle somewhere. I was inside and heard this weird voice saying 'Soon, I shall have my revenge on the founders and their precious students.'"

"I wish I had a castle for a school." My ADHD had gotten the better of me.

"Percy! Focus!"

"Oh, sorry."

"We-" Rachel froze and green mist started to form around us. Everyone had stopped talking, and was now looking at Rachel.

The creepy, snake-like voice spoke.

"To the school of wizards, four must go

But beware, there lies a powerful foe

You must ally with the supposed adversary

If you've any chance of victory"

Rachel collapsed, and I caught her. She quickly woke up. "What did I say?"

I swallowed. "Let's go to Chiron."

* * *

><p>Somewhere...<p>

The walls glowed an eerie green color as the crazed man muttered to himself.

"They will all die...I will kill every one of those precious students and make them watch. They'll be helpless. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The maniacal laughter echoed through the cavern.

Nobody else heard it.

**Who is this crazed man? What does the prophecy mean? Would you guys read a Minecraft/Harry Potter crossover story? Why did I just type that? Why are there so many questions?**

**...**

**Seriously, would you guys read a Minecraft/Harry Potter crossover story? I put up a crossover with Minecraft and PJO, but not a lot of you seem interested. **

**...**

**Enough of that. New riddle!**

**Magickal mannikins, wizened and brown,  
>Seek us deep beneath the ground.<br>Dig us in darkness, grasp us tight -  
>Shudder at our scream when we are brought to light!<strong>


	7. The trip to Diagon(al) Alley

**Magickal mannikins, wizened and brown,  
>Seek us deep beneath the ground.<br>Dig us in darkness, grasp us tight -  
>Shudder at our scream when we are brought to light!<strong>

**Answer-Mandrakes!**

**Congrats to wilsonsophie18!**

Percy

"Chiron! There's been a prophecy!"

"What was it about?"

I repeated the prophecy to him.

"I will talk to the gods about this...wizard's school. But in the meantime, please don't worry about it."

* * *

><p><em>~~A week later~~<em>

Chiron had called a meeting.

"I have news on these wizards." He announced.

"So, apparently a few millennia ago, a couple of mortals did Hecate a favor. In return, she granted them the power of magic. But after they had passed, their children inherited the gift. In order to prevent the children from misusing their newly-found powers, Hecate sent one of her children to teach them how to use magic responsibly.

Centuries later, the wizards, as they called themselves, had a little community. Some of Hecate's own children married the wizards and four of the most gifted ones founded a school. There are other schools, but Hecate believes that the one Rachel spoke of is...Hogwarts."

Conner and Travis burst out laughing. The other cabin leaders seemed amused as well. Even Nico, who had been more moody recently, managed a little smile.

"You...have..got...to...be...kidding.." Travis said between peals of laughter.

Chiron gave him a stern look. "I am not kidding. That is what the school is called. But no matter how ridiculous the name, four of you will still have to go."

"I'll go." Annabeth said. "These wizards are interesting. I'd like to learn more about them."

"If she's going, I'm going." I would _not_ lose her again.

"I'll go as well." Leilah spoke up.

"I'll go." Nico said.

"Well, then you'd better get prepared. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Hecate will bless you with magic. She will escort you to Diagon Alley, where you get your supplies. The other gods will pull some strings and manipulate the mist a bit to get you enrolled.

This meeting has been concluded."

We left and went to our cabins to prepare.

~~Pewdiepie~~DanTDM~~Ssundee~~thislinebreakercontainsnamesofrandomUtubers~~

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" With a wave of Hecate's hand, we were off. I felt a horrible squeezing sensation and felt like throwing up. We landed outside an old looking place called Teh Lakey Cualborn?

"Here we are. The Leaky Cauldron." The wizards have really weird names for their buildings. She led us inside. It was as really dirty, and had some shady-looking people there. We went through a back door, and Hecate tapped a brick.

The wall expanded, and transformed into an archway revealing an entire street filled with people. We walked inside, and Hecate handed out some papers. Thankfully, they were in Greek. "Here you are." She gave us a bag filled with gold, silver, and copper coins.

"The gold ones are called Galleons. Silver are Sickles, and bronze are Knuts. 17 sickles to a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. The paper has what you need for school written there. I gave you a little extra money to do with as you wish. I'll be back in 2 hours. Have fun!"

With that, she turned and disappeared with a crack. The wizards treated this like it was normal, and barley glanced over.

I shrugged. "Let's go shopping."


	8. A penguin named Dorien

Percy

First stop, the book shop. "Come on Percy, hurry up!" Annabeth called. "Coming!" We went past a shop selling cauldrons and a pet store. The owls in there looked at me simultaneously and I did not like the look in their eyes. Gulping, I hurried after Annabeth.

The book store was called 'loiFrsh dna loBtts?' Leilah muttered something under her breath. We could suddenly all read the sign perfectly. The store was called Flourish and Blotts.

Inside were books. A **_lot_** of books. "Excuse me sir! Could you help us find these books?" Leilah asked. As she talked with the assistant, Annabeth whispered to me, "Look at all these books! There's one about the history of Hogwarts, oh and one about all the wizarding schools in the world."

"Yeah, the books are great." I said, not really paying attention.

"Percy. Percy? Perseus Jackson, are you listening to me?"

"Wha-oh, sorry."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Gods Percy."

I was about to retort, when Leilah cut in.

"Alright, we got the books."

I watched, slightly amazed as she put the huge stack of books into a bag, which she swung over her shoulder with ease.

We walked out of the shop and into the busy street.

Leilah took out the list of things we would need for Pigwarts. Sorry, _Hog_warts.

"Next up are 3 sets of black robes each, a pointed hat? Wow, seriously? A pair of protective gloves, a winter coat, a cauldron, some crystal phials, a telescope, and a pair of brass scales. You know what, I'll get the cauldrons and stuff, the rest of you go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It's right next door." She said.

She headed back to where we came from.

"To Madam Malkin's Robes we go." Nico said.

* * *

><p>In the shop was a friendly looking squat woman who was attending to a boy with pale blond hair, and a sneer on his face. "Hello dears, just step on a stool and one of my assistants will help you."<p>

I did as she told us to do, and so did Annabeth. Nico hesitated before doing so, however.

As the assistants adjusted our robes ("Ow." Nico muttered.), the pale haired dude talked to us.

"So, where are you from? I've never seen you before."

"We're American exchange students." Annabeth lied smoothly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, my father is Lucius Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of him before, after all he does have some American contacts."

"Er, no." I said.

"You haven't?" Draco sneered then muttered something about 'mudbloods'. I had no idea what that was, but it didn't sound good.

"Well, my father is very influential." Draco continued. "You wouldn't want me as an enemy, after all, I could ruin your lives with one word to my father."

The not-so subtly hidden threat made me tense.

"Okay, you're done." Madame Malkin, I assumed, told Draco.

Draco handed her some galleons before stepping off his stool and walking out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"Where to next?" I asked. Leilah shrugged.<p>

"I'll go get my robes and you guys can go buy whatever you want I guess. After that, we get our wands."

Annabeth, of course, headed back to Flourish and Blotts.

"I'll meet you at the wand shop." She said.

"Do you wanna go buy some pets?" I asked Nico.

"The animals will probably all hate me, but I guess."

We went down the alley, stopping in front of a shop titled Magical "Menergerie? Meanagerie? Menergie?" I tried to figure out how the second word was pronounced.

"Percy, it's pronounced menagerie."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Suuuuuure you did. And I'm Zeus."

The sky rumbled, and Nico muttered under his breath. "Jeez, can't you take a joke?"

It rumbled again. "Apparently not."

We walked into the store, filled with all sorts of creatures. There were giant purple toads; a bunch of cats that eyed Nico warily, but rubbed against my leg; and custard-colored furballs making cute squeaking noises.

I looked around, and spotted a penguin. He had a white belly, but his back and head was blue.

_Lord! _Oh, he was a _she_. Oops.

_Er, hi._

_It's an honor to meet you my lord!_

_Call me Percy, 'lord' makes me feel..uncomfortable. _

_Of course my lo-Percy._

_So what's your name?_

_I...don't have one._

_Well then, I'll call you...Dorien._

_Yaay!_ She waddled around on the table.

"Making friends?"

I turned around. Nico stood behind me, a raven on his shoulder. It tilted it's head to one side and cawed.

"Yeah." I picked up Dorien. "Let's go."

~~[Time Skip]~~

I stood outside Ollivanders, waiting. Nico was talking softly to his raven. I wondered if he could hear it's thoughts, like me and anything aquatic or equine.

"Hey guys." Leilah walked over to us. "Nice pets." She said.

Annabeth came out of the crowd, looking a bit annoyed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She scowled and shifted her bag of books. "One of the assistants tried to hit on me. He kept trying even after I told him I had a boyfriend. Luckily, a customer came in and asked him a question. I just went out after that."

"Wands." Leilah reminded us. We went inside the musty old shop.

"A bit old to be looking for a wand aren't you?"

The old man, who I guessed was Ollivander, was a bit...creepy to say the least. "Er, yes. But you see, we're exchange students from America and decided that if we were going to come here, we might ax well get a wand from the local shop." Annabeth replied. I was impressed by her story. Then again, she was a daughter of Athena.

"Alright." He waved his wand and a bunch of tape measures flew out of nowhere and began to measure Nico. "Wand hand?" He asked, ignoring Nico's surprised face.

"Uh, left hand."

Ollivander nodded and wrote something down. Boxes flew out of their spaces, opening, wands coming out of their confines. Ollivander picked one up and held it out to Nico. "Hawthorn, dragon heartstring, 12 1/2 inches, slightly swishy."

Hesitantly, Nico touched the wand, but Ollivander pulled it away. "No, no, not that one. How about this?" He held out another wand. "Yew, unicorn hair, 11 inches, firm."

Nico took the wand and Ollivander yanked it away. "You seem like a Yew sort of person...hmmmm." He waved his wand again, and more boxes came out and opened themselves. "Yew, dragon heartstring, 14 inches, bendy." He said. Nico managed to actually hold the wand before the old man grabbed it away again.

After more wands, some Italian cursing, and me knocking over some boxes, Ollivander seemed to be, if possible, _happy_ that Nico was taking so long to get a wand.

"Now, onto the experimental wands.."

"Experimental? _Sei pazzo_!?"

"Don't worry, they aren't dangerous...I think."

A dust-covered box came out, and we coughed. "Yew, raven's feather dipped in belladonna, 13 inches, slightly springy." Nico took the wand, and the whole room seemed to get darker. Shadows were drawn toward Nico, enveloping him in a shroud of darkness and, faintly, we could hear the screams of the damned...

"That will be 7 galleons."

I blinked.

"Oh, okay." Nico took out seven galleons, after carefully counting them, and handed the gold coins to Ollivander.

"Now," he turned to me. "What's your wand hand?" He asked as his measures went crazy on me.

**Extra long chapter! My hands hurt now...**

**What did you think? Next chapter will be the rest getting their wands, and the girls get pets! **


	9. The Pigwarts, er, Hogwarts Express!

_Previously, on Godly Powers vs Wands-The Staff of Hogwarts_

_"Now," he turned to me. "What's your wand hand?" He asked as his measures went crazy on me._

* * *

><p><em>Now...<em>

Percy

"Uh, right." I answered.

"Mhmm." He held out a wand.

"Maple, Phoenix feather, 13 inches, nice and supple." I touched it and he yanked it away.

"Vine, Dragon heartstring, 12 inches, rather rigid."

I picked it up, and surprise, Ollivander snatched it away.

"Perhaps..." Some dusty boxes flew out and opened themselves.

"Mangrove, feather of an Aethonan, 11 inches, swishy."

I picked it up, and wind swept through the shop. I could smell the ocearn, and the ground rumbled slightly. The wizards outside looked curiously at the ground.

"Excellent! 7 galleons please."

As I handed him the money, the measures had left me and turned to Annabeth.

"Wand hand?"

"Right."

"Try this one, Olive, owl feather, 12 1/2 inches, slightly swishy."

I could hear owls when Annabeth touched the wand, and the sound of rustling books.

Without him asking, Annabeth gave him seven galleons.

"Wa-"

"Right." Leilah cut Ollivander off.

"Here. Ash, dragon heartstring and phoenix feather, 14 inches." Mist formed in the room as Leilah touched the wand, making it hard to see.

"Oh, dear." The mist disappeared. "Well, 7 galleons, thank you." She handed him the money, and turned to leave.

"How interesting. How very interesting."

"Sir?" Annabeth asked. "What's so...interesting?"

"Well, you see, a few years ago I had a dream about 3 old women. One was knitting some rather large socks, the other was holding a basket of yarn, and the third was holding a pair of scissors. They told me to make these wands, and that I would need them later on. It's interesting that all four of the wands went to each of you..."

He was still muttering to himself when we walked out.

"The Fates..." Annabeth whispered.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Get away from me!" I yelled as the owls began to attack.<p>

"Oh, dear! No, get back. I said get back!" The owner tried to shoo the owls away, with little success.

Annabeth started to laugh.

"This isn't funny!" I protested.

"Okay, stop it guys."

The owls got off me and flew over to her in a heartbeat.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. This is the first time that's happened."

"It's okay." I reassured the woman.

Annabeth seemed to be having a conversation with the owls. A few minutes later, most of them flew off, except for a large, pale colored owl with orange eyes.

Leilah came around the corner, with a polecat on her shoulder. It had yellow and black spots on it's back.

"Nice polecat." I said as she came closer. "Thanks." She replied. Her polecat looked at me, squeaked and bonked me on the nose with it's paw.

"Hey!" The polecat made more squeaking noises, like laughing.

The two paid for their pets and we went out again.

Hecate appeared again with a 'CRACK!'

"Hello again! Now, since it's only a few days until you go to Hogwarts, stop laughing young man, would you like to stay at The Leaky Cauldron?"

I stopped laughing and thought it over.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Of course, this way we could see how these wizards act, and fit in better when we arrive at Hogwarts."

"Can't be too bad."

"Excellent!" Hecate gave us a wave and disappeared again.

* * *

><p>"Aguamenti!"<p>

A blast of water hit Annabeth, soaking her.

"Percy! Stop fooling around!"

"Sorry." I waved my had and the water disappeared.

I glanced at the book again. Leilah's spell had wore off, but she charmed a pin for each of us. She said something about it being long-lasting or something; I wasn't really listening.

**Windgardium Leviosa [Win-gar-di-um Levi-_o_sa]**

**The levitation spell.**

Looking up, I spotted Nico talking to his raven. I pointed my wand at Nico.

"Windgardium Leviosa!"

"Wha-Percy!" He yelled as he levitated into the air. His raven looked on curiously.

Annabeth sighed while Leilah started laughing.

"Percy, put your cousin down."

"Yes! Put your cousin, who does _not_ like floating in the air by the way, down!" Nico yelled.

"Yeah, uh...I don't know the counter-spell." I replied. "Oops..."

"It should wear off soon." Leilah said.

As soon as she finished saying those words, Nico fell down.

"Ow."

"Sorry." I said, not really sorry.

"Guys, let's stop fooling around and just prepare for Hogwar-PERCY JACKSON!"

I stopped laughing.

"Oh, uh, sorry..."

Annabeth glared at me before continuing.

"As I was saying, prepare for Hogwarts."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Read our books, of course." Annabeth replied. Nico and I groaned.

* * *

><p>King's Cross Station...<p>

"It says platform 9 3/4."

"But that can't be! There is no platform 9 3/4."

"Look!" Hissed Nico. I turned around and saw those wizards again. They leaned beside the barrier between platform 9 and 10, then leaned against it and _fell right through_.

"By the gods..."

"Let's go." Annabeth reminded us. We did the same as the wizards, leaning against the barrier. Even though I had seen it happen, I wasn't really expecting to fall through. But I did.

"Wow..."

An enormous scarlet tran was on the tracks, belching out great clouds of smoke. In gold letters, on the side, was HOGWARTS EXPRESS.

"This...is amazing." Breathed Annabeth.

"Nice dog, Harry!"

I turned to see a tall boy with dreadlocks wave to, who I assumed, was Harry.

"Thanks, Lee," said Harry, grinning, as his enormous black dog wagged his tail frantically.

"Oh good," said a redhaired woman, sounding relieved, "here's Alastor with the luggage, look..."

A cap pulled low over his eyes, which I knew to be mismatched with one blue eye and one brown, Mr. Scars came limping through the archway pushing a trolley loaded with trunks.

"All okay," he muttered to the redhead and a lady with spiky pink hair, "don't think we were followed..."

Seconds later, another redhead emerged on to the platform with a mini version of him and a bushy-haired girl. They had almost unloaded Mr. Scar's luggage trolley when three other redheads, a set of twins and a girl, turned up with a pale, skinny-looking man.

"Dear Zeus, how many redheads are there?" Leilah muttered.

"A lot." I replied. The enormous dog looked at us and ran over in our direction. It sniffed me and barked, running around in a circle. Dorien poked her head out from the bag I was carrying.

_Hello!_

"Snuffles!" Harry came over.

"What are you doing? Come on!" Snuffles continued to bark and growled at me. "Er, sorry. I. Don't. Know. What's. Gotten. Into him!" With each word Harry tried to pull Snuffles away, with little success. Harry looked up. "Hey...have I seen you somewhere before?"

I shifted. "No, I don't recall seeing you anywhere else." I lied.

"That's weird...Come _on_ Snuffles! In the name of Merlin!"

"What's going on?" The bushy-haired girl asked.

"Snuffles won't leave this guy alone." Snuffles snarled at me.

"Grrrrrrr."

A whistle sounded, and people began to board the train. Almost immediately, Snuffle's attitude changed. He stopped growling at me, and reared up on his hind legs, dear _Zeus_ he's big, and put his paws on Harry's shoulders.

"Percy!" Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the train. I looked back and saw the redheaded woman push Harry in the direction of the train and hiss to Snuffles, "For heaven's sake Sirius, act more like a dog!"

But then...That would mean Snuffles, or Sirus I guess, wasn't a dog? I would ask Annabeth later.

* * *

><p>In the few minutes that had passed since the whistle sounded, most of the carriages were occupied. Coming to the end of the row, we found a mostly emo,y one. I opened the door and stepped in.<p>

There was a girl beside the window. She had blonde hair, like Annabeth, but it was more of a dirty blonde than golden blonde. It was straggly and waist-length; she had large eyes that gave her a surprised look. The girl was reading a magazine upside down. A wand was stuck behind her ear and she was wearing a necklace of corks.

"Can we sit here?" I asked. She looked up and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Percy. What's your name?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood. But some people call me Loony."

I felt anger rising in me, even though I barely knew her.

"What! Why?"

"Because they don't believe me when I tell them I see a Crumple-Horned Snorcak or a Nargle."

"Oh..."

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw that Leilah was twirling a finger by her head. I elbowed her, but didn't really blame her for thinking that Luna was crazy.

The door opened and I saw the redhead girl from the station, a plump-faced boy who was holding a sort of cactus, and Harry.

**We're off to see the Wizard,**

**the wonderful wizard of...**

***cough***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, leave a review please! Me likes reviews. **


	10. Trevor, the cussing toad

Percy

"Hi, Luna," said the redhead, "is it okay if we take these seats?"

Luna looked up again and nodded.

"Thanks," said Redhead, smiling at her.

Harry and Cactus boy stowed their three trunks and an owl's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was, apparently. called The Quibbler. She didn't seem to need to blink as much as normal humans and stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her.

Had a good summer, Luna?" Redhead asked.

"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she added.

"I know I am," said Harry.

She turned to Cactus boy, Annabeth, Nico, and Leilah. "And I don't know who you are."

"Annabeth Chase, d-American exchange student." I mentally sighed in relief, she had almost introduced herself as a Daughter of Athena.

"Nico diAngelo."

"Leilah."

"I-I'm Neville." Cactus boy said.

"So, er Neville, what's that cactus thing in your hand?"

Neville looked down at the cactus. Now that I was paying more attention to it, I noticed that the cactus was grey and instead of spines, it had things that looked like boils.

"It's Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said proudly.

I stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, making me want to retch.

"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

"Does it - er - do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me..."

Neville handed Harry a fat, grumpy-looking toad. I could hear it's thoughts.

_Humph. I would much rather be in a pond with that pretty female at the store, than here with these [beeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeping beep beep beeep]_

I coughed.

He took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna's eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, to watch what Neville was doing. Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia up to his eyes, seemingly concentrating, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Dark green, thick, stinky jets of liquid spurted out of every boil on the plant. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna's magazine; I covered my face quickly. Harry, whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor the cussing toad's escape, received a faceful. It smelled like rancid manure. And believe me, I know what that smells like.

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.

"S - sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before... didn't realize it would be quite so... don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the floor.

At that precise moment the door of our compartment slid open. "Oh... hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um... bad time?"

I looked up and saw a pretty girl with long black hair standing in the doorway.

"Oh... hi," said Harry blankly.  
>"Um..." said the girl. "Well... just thought I'd say hello... bye then."<p>

Rather pink in the face, she closed the door. Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned.

"Ew." Leilah said, trying to clean herself.

"Never mind," said Redhead. "Look, we can easily get rid of all this." She pulled out her wand. "Scourgify!"

The Stinksap vanished.  
>"Sorry," said Neville again, in a small voice.<p>

"Thank you, uh.." Annabeth trailed off.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Thank you Ginny."

"No problem."

The door opened again. "Anything from the trolley dears?" An elderly woman asked. Harry, Ginny and Neville stood up, then went over. I grinned and stood up.

Harry moved aside to make room, and I looked at the selections. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Ice-Cold Pumpkin Juice.

I took a bit of each, costing me 11 sickles and 7 knuts.

I went back and put down all the candy and, "Pumpkin Juice?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Can't hurt to try." Annabeth took a sip. "Hey, it's pretty good."

Nico opened a box of Chocolate Frogs. A card fell out and he picked it up. "Salazar Slytherin," he read aloud. The Chocolate Frog hopped out of the box. "What the-!" Nico grabbed it and relaxed his grip once it stopped moving.

"You have to keep an eye out for those, one of mine once hopped out a window." Luna said, still reading her magazine.

"Thanks for the tip." Nico replied and started to eat the Frog.

* * *

><p>Around an hour later, while we were swapping Chocolate Frog Cards, the door opened, for the fourth time. The redhead boy and bushy-haired girl walked in, accompanied by an orange cat with a squashed face. A tiny owl was hooting away in it's cage.<p>

"I'm starving," said redhead, stowing the tiny owl next to Harry's, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed.

"Hello there." Bushy-hair said. "My name's Hermione, and that's Ron."

Ron opened his eyes. "Hmm? Oh, er, hi."

"I'm Percy."

Ron snickered, "That's the name of my older brother. He's a git."

"It's short for Perseus." I replied.

"Perseus? That's a bit of a weird name."

Hermione elbowed Ron and hissed, "Ronold!"

"I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said. "That's Nico, and Leilah." She continued, pointing to the respective people.

"Nice to meet you. Why haven't I seen you before?" Hermione asked. The cat looked at Nico distrustfully.

"Oh, we're American exchange students." She replied.

"That explains the accent." Ron said. Hermione glared at him.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Harry asked.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione replied, sitting down, "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron.

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once,

"Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"Malfoy? That rude kid from Diagon Alley?" I said.

"You've met him before?"

"Yeah...he didn't seem very pleasant though."

"He isn't." Harry deadpanned.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously, continuing. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..."

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of her magazine.

"Yeah, I know I did," Harry replied, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."

She retreated behind her magazine again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch. Leilah was trying to keep herself from laughing as well.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told Harry and Neville, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.

"Er, who're Crabbe and Goyle?" Nico asked.

"Malfoy's big, stupid henchmen." Harry replied. Nico nodded in understanding, then started playing with his skull ring.

So you're going to descend to his level?" Hermione demanded.  
>"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."<p>

"For heaven's sake, Ron -"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to a low grunt and, screwed up his face in a look of pained concentration before mimed writing in midair. "I... must... not... look... like... a... baboon's... backside."

Everyone laughed, but nobody laughed harder than Luna Lovegood. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Harry's owl to wake up and flap it's wings indignantly and the cat to leap up into the luggage rack, hissing. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs and on to the floor.

"That was funny!"

Her eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. He looked around at the others, who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking backwards and forwards, clutching her sides. Leilah rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling.

"Are you taking the mickey?" said Ron, frowning at her. "Baboon's... backside!" she choked, holding her ribs.

I saw Harry glance at the magazine on the floor, then dive for it.

"Can I have a look at this?" Harry asked Luna eagerly, after scanning the paper. She nodded, still gazing at Ron, breathless with laughter.

**Two chapter in one day. Yup, I'm on a roll! Wohoo! **

***does a crazy dance***

**Yeah!**

***knocks over vase***

**...Let's pretend that never happened, okay? **

**If you liked this chapter, be sure to leave a review!**

**~Bookworm5555**


	11. The Sorting Hat's Song

Percy

I watched as Harry read the magazine.

"So, how was your summer Neville?" Hermione asked.

"It was okay."

I glanced at Annabeth. Our summer had been spent trying to save the world. Again. And then mourning for the lost.

"How about you guys."

I blinked. "Oh, uh-"

"I spent some time with family, blew up a few things, and made potions." Leilah said.

"Blowing things up is Percy's specialty, not yours." Nico replied.

"I don't do it on purpose!" I protested.

"You do it because you're a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, before kissing me on the cheek.

There was a rustling sound as Harry closed the magazine.

Anything good in there?" asked Ron.

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Harry could answer. "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."

Leilah watched this, amused.

"Excuse me," said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. "My father's the editor."

"I - oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well, it's got some interesting... I mean, it's quite..."

"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Harry's hands. She turned it upside-down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened _again_.

Harry looked around, and so did I. Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway, smirking at him from between two gorillas that I could only assume were Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?" Harry said aggressively.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

"You need some ice for that burn?" Leilah asked.

Everyone laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

Malfoy gave Harry another malicious look and departed. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Harry.

"Chuck us another Frog," said Ron

Harry exchanged another nervous look with Hermione, then stared out of the window.

_Dogging..._Was Draco talking about Snuffles/Sirius? I didn't know why that was such a big deal.

Rain spattered the windows, and the sun came out for a few minutes before disappearing behind the clouds. When lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it away in her bag and stared at everyone in the compartment instead.

It was quite unnerving.

"We'd better change," said Hermione.

I opened my trunk and pulled on my robes. She and Ron pinned a badge to their chests.

The train slowed down, and there was a huge racket as people got their luggage and pets.

Ron and Hermione left the carriage, leaving the cat and the tiny owl behind.

"I'll carry that owl, if you like, " said Luna to Harry, reaching out for the mini owl.

As Neville stowed Trevor, still cussing, carefully in an inside pocket.

"Oh - er - thanks, " said Harry.

They shuffled out of the compartment, and slowly moved towards the doors. There were pine trees all around, and it could feel a lake nearby. But it did not come. A woman's voice was calling out, "First years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!"

A lantern came out of the darkness, revealing a woman.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked out loud.

I guessed Hagrid was who usually lead the first-years.  
>"I don't know," said Ginny, "but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."<p>

"Oh, yeah..."

"Are you the exchange students?" She asked.

"Er, yeah."

"Follow me."

We followed her to the lake I had sensed before. There were several boats, and little 11- year-olds stared at us. Nico blanched.

"Oh no, no way am I going on _those_."

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. The boats won't capsize, and I'm sure the Giant Squid won't try to knock you off.

"Giant Squid..." Nico whispered.

"I nudged him and whispered in Greek, "_My father won't try to kill you. I think..._."

"_You** think**!?_" He whispered back.

"_Just toss a flipping drachma in, nitwit._" Leilah muttered.

"No more than four to a boat!" The woman shouted. Nico gulped, and searched around in his robes before pulling out a drachma.

* * *

><p>"<em>I swear to the gods...<em>"

"_Oh, lighten up. My dad was just having some fun_."

"_It was terrifying._"

"_Not really._" Annabeth cut in.

"_That's because he was keeping you dry!_" Nico shot back.

"Come on, to The Great Hall."

I followed the woman, Professor Grubbly-Plank, to an enormous room. There were four tables, one had a green and silver banner with a snake, one had a yellow and black banner, with a badger. Another had bronze and blue with an eagle, and the one Harry was sitting at was red and gold with a lion.

An old, tattered hat was placed on a stool, and everyone shut up. To my surprise, it opened it's mouth(well, it was more like a rip in the fabric) and began to sing.

_This song is not as happy the rest_

_alas, to you I must address_

_Students beware, I tell you this_

_there is something horribly amiss_

_A hidden secret, below the water_

_Something evil is planning a slaughter_

_Echoes of the school's dark past_

_The answer will be where you look last_

_Unearth the pieces, solve the mystery_

_It might be best to take a look in history_

_Secret powers unknown before_

_wielded by the half-bloods four_

_Creatures that you thought were non-exist_

_some the evil will assist_

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

People clapped, but there were more than a few whispers and mutters.

_Secret powers unknown before_

_wielded by the half-bloods four..._

What could that mean?

**Ohhhhhhhh, it's a prophecy/song! I wrote most of it, the last part was by J.K Rowling.**

**What do you guys think the song means? And where will the demigods go? **

**Review!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Cookies to those who do. More cookies to those who join the dark side.**


	12. SOPA IS BACK!

Leilah

The old lady who'd introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall was glaring at all the whispering students. They all shut up. She looked at the long piece of paper in her hands and read off a name.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A terrified-looking boy sat on the stool, and Mcgonagall placed the singing hat on his head. A minute later it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Whatever the Hades that meant.

She continued to read names. I saw a ghost and elbowed Nico, who glared at me. I pointed at the ghost and his eyes narrowed when he saw the spirit.

"Gods damn. There's ghosts here!?" He cursed quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is more of an author's note then an actual chapter. But I put that *points to above* there so I wouldn't break the rules.<strong>

**So, you know SOPA, right? It stands for Stop Online Piracy Act. Aka, Let's Make Everyone else's lives Miserable. It says that 'anything that is even remotely copied or has a concept from elsewhere like a character from a TV show is considered copyright" So, if this bill is passed, that means no Fanfiction, no YouTube, and no Fanart. We managed to stop this thing a few years ago. Now it's back. Sign the petition and help stop SOPA. (Spiteful people trying to pass Ordure Posters and Absolutely failing.)**

**Link- : /petitions. whitehouse .gov/ petition/ stop-sopa -2014/ q0Vkk0Zr**

**(Delete all spaces and add HTTPS to the beginning.)**


	13. The demigod Sorting (with Stetson)

THE REAL CHAPTER 12...

Leilah

The old lady who'd introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall was glaring at all the whispering students, but she looked a bit worried as well. They all shut up. She looked at the long piece of paper in her hands and read off a name.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A terrified-looking boy sat on the stool, and Mcgonagall placed the singing hat on his head. A minute later it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Whatever the Hades that meant.

She continued to read names. I saw a ghost and elbowed Nico, who glared at me. I pointed at the ghost and his eyes narrowed when he saw the spirit.

"Gods damn. There's ghosts here!?" He cursed quietly.

"Asloce, Carter."

"Ravenclaw!"

The ghosts had noticed Nico, and he glared at them, as if daring them to come over.

Several names later, I got bored. I waved my hand, muttering a made-up spell and smirked.

The hat started to turn all colors of the rainbow.

Everyone laughed.

Mcgonagall glared at a set of red-head twins, which shrugged innocently.

Annabeth elbowed me, and I removed the charm.

And the Sorting continued.

Finally, they were done.

"This year, Hogwarts is host to four exchange students. I expect you all to treat them with respect, no matter what house they get into." Mcgonagall said. The students looked at us and started to whisper again.

She looked down at the list.

"Brendan, Leilah."

I walked over to the stool and sat down, putting on the talking hat.

_Well, hello there, daughter of Hecate._ It said.

_Hello hat. _I replied.

_Now let's see...you seem like a smart girl, but I have a feeling that you won't get along with the Ravenclaws. You have courage, but not much loyalty, I'm afraid-_

_HEY!_

_-but are also quite devious... _

The hat trailed off as I fumed silently.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The snake people clapped politely. That rude kid from the train, I noticed, was there. Walking over, I sat as far is I could from him and his cronies.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

I watched Annabeth step up, and put the hat on.

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

A voice sounded in my head.

_Oh, another demigod. Hello daughter of Athena._

I started, not expecting that. Then I replied, _Um, hi._

_Let's see...Plenty of courage, loyalty, and wisdom. But you're not the devious kind that will use underhanded tricks to achieve their goals are you?_

It didn't give me a chance to reply.

_Of course you aren't. That rules out Slytherin. Hmm, Hufflepuff would not be the place for you, but Ravenclaw seems to be a good fit. Gryffindor as well...let's have a look into your memories to make sure._

_Wait, don- _I warned him(it?) too late.

_Merlin! _It exclaimed. I winced at the volume.

_Oh...oh dear me..._.

_Well, although you showed quite a bit of bravery,_ It said, albeit shakily, _I think that for the ingenious plan of having that spider weave her own trap, you belong in..._

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table with blue and bronze banners clapped, and I headed over to join them.

* * *

><p>Nico<p>

"DiAngelo, Nico!"

I walked to the talking hat and put it on.

_Dear Merlin, how many of you demigods are there?_

_Four_, I replied.

_This year is sure to be interesting.. Hmm, let's see-BY THE NAME OF MERLIN'S DEAR OLD AUNT BESSIE!_

I flinched. _You done bursting my eardrums now?_ I asked sarcastically, angry at the fact that it had peered into my private memories.

It didn't reply and instead yelled,

"G-GRIFFINDOR!"

The red-and-gold clad people started to clap, but hesitantly. I saw Harry sitting there, along with Ron and Hermione. Heading over, I sat down and ignored the people that were still muttering about the hat's song, glaring at the ghost, who looked extremely nervous.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

"Jackson, Perseus!" I walked up to the hat, flushing when I saw some people whisper to their friends. I put on the hat and sat down.

_Two children of the Big Three? Oh, this year will be quite interesting indeed._ A voice said.

_W-Wha?_ I replied.

_I'm the Sorting Hat. _The voice sounded amused. _But you can call me Stetson._

_Oh...uh...hi Stetson._

_Now, plenty of bravery, not a lot of cunning though...or wisdom, for that matter. _

_Uh... _I suppose I should've been offended, but I was too busy wondering who would name their hat. Heck, who would name anything Stetson!?

_Oh! Lots of loyalty there. I'm not going to look into your memories, I learned that lesson from your friends. It's clear that you'll be in..._

"Hufflepuff!"

The table with people clad in yellow and black robes clapped. I headed over to them and sat down.

Nico

"To our newcomers," said the Headmaster, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Everyone clapped, but I was too busy staring at the food that had suddenly appeared to join in.

"Excellent", said one of the many redheads, Ron. He grabbed the nearest plate, which were full of pork chops, and began piling them on his plate. Following his example, I placed a large steak onto my plate.

"What were you saying before the Sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost. "About the Hat giving warnings?"

"O-oh, yes," said the ghost, glancing at me. I ignored him, which seemed to reassure him, and said "Yes, I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within." His eyebrows furrowed. "But this is the first time it's given hints about where the danger is. And that part about the half-bloods..." He gave me another furtive glance.

"Humph. Sounds prejudiced to me." Hermione replied.

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" said Ron, his mouth filled with food so that he looked like a chipmunk. I winced.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the ghost politely, while Hermione looked disgusted. Ron gave an enormous swallow, I'm surprised he didn't choke, and repeated, "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a Hat?"

"I have no idea," said the ghost. (I really need to get his name, calling him 'the ghost' is going to get repetitive) "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."

"And it wants all the houses to be friends?" said Harry, looking over at the table where Leilah was. "Fat chance."

"Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," said the ghost reprovingly."Peaceful cooperation, that's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron."

"Only because you're terrified of him," replied Ron. The ghost looked highly affronted.

"Terrified? I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins -"

What blood?" asked Ron. "Surely you haven't still got -?"

"Its a figure of speech!" said Sir Nicholas, now annoyed; his head was trembling ominously on his neck. "I assume I am still allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"

"Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!" said Hermione, glaring at Ron. His mouth was filled with food again, and all he could say was "Node iddum eentup sechew." Nick did not seem to find this amusing.

Rising into the air, he straightened his feathered hat and swept away from them to the other end of the table.

Well done, Ron," snapped Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron, having managed, to swallow his food. "I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?"

"Oh, forget it," said Hermione irritably.

I stopped eavesdropping and put my full attention to eating.

Once everyone had finished eating, the Headmaster - Dumbledore - stood up, immediately getting everyone's attention.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," he said. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

I smirked. We demigods could use that as a meeting place.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite applause, during which I tried not laugh at the new teacher's name. I mean, come on, Umbridge?

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking at the short, fat woman (By the looks on Harry and co's faces, I guessed she was Professor Umbridge) who had stood up. She was wearing a horrible pink cardigan, and wasn't much taller standing than sitting, but she then went "Hem, hem."

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down and looked at Ms. I-Love-Pink. The other teachers looked very shocked, I guessed no one had ever interrupted the Headmaster before.

"Thank you, Headmaster," She simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, and little-girlish. I immediately disliked her. I mean, I already disliked her and her pink clothes, but her voice made it worse. She gave another little throat-clearing cough.

Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

I snorted. Nobody around looked happy.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

What are we, 5 year-olds?

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," A girl whispered to her friend, and both of them lasped into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again, but when she continued, she sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to the other staff members; none of them bowed back to her. (I'm not surprised) She cleared her throat _again_, and continued.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

My ADHD was starting to act up, and I tapped my foot on the ground. Hermione glared at me and whispered, "Can you stop that?" I stopped, but then started to tap my hand on my leg.

After several minutes of suppressing the urge to jump up and move, Umbridge finally sat down. Dumbledore and a few of the staff clapped, but only for a bit before he stood up again.

Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

I glanced at her.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

I agreed, it was the worst speech ever.

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."  
>"Did it?" asked Harry, sounding surprised. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."<br>"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

I blinked, understanding none of that.

"Well, what does it mean?" Asked Ron.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

Around us, everyone was standing up. Hermione jumped up and I stood up as well.

Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," said Ron. "Hey - hey, you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy..."

"I know, but you can't call them midgets! - First-years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!"

Harry looked at the bunch of first-years, and smiled at them. A blonde boy nudged the boy next to him and whispered something. The boy looked at Harry with a horrified look on his face.

Harry stopped smiling.

"See you later," he said dully to Ron and Hermione. I followed him through the crowd, careful not to let him see me. We walked up to some upstairs corridor, and at the end, was a painting of a fat lady.

"Er..." He said.

No password, no entrance," she said. I blinked in surprise, moving paintings? That's a new one.

"Harry, Nico, I know it!" Harry turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once -" Neville said, waving the stunted little cactus he had shown us on the train. "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

Correct," said the lady, and her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind. I walked past Harry and climbed through.

The room was decorated with red and gold and there was a fire in the grate. A few armchairs and tables were scattered throughout the room, and two redhead twins were posting something on a noticeboard. Harry waved to them and headed up the stairs. Neville followed.

The twins moved away from the board and I stepped closer, grateful to have the anti-dyslexia pin.

_GALLONS OF GALLEONS_

_Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra gold? Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs. (We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.) _

"Interested?" I turned around to see one of the redhead boys, his twin behind him.

"No, not really." I glanced at the sign again. "Wait-_virtually_ painless?"

"Yep!"

"What do you need volunteers for anyways?" I asked.

"Our products!" One of them pulled out a box and opened it. It was filled with oval-shaped candies, one side purple and the other orange. "Nosebleed Nougats! Eat the orange part to get a nosebleed-"

"-Which then will cause the teacher to tell you to got to the Hospital wing-" his brother replied.

"Get out of class and eat the purple part; your nosebleed will stop-"

"-And you'll have a period all to yourselves!" They finished.

The door opened and Hermione came out; the twins stepped behind me, in front of the sign. "Just follow Ron." She told me, "He'll take you to your dorm." A bunch of first-years (who were only about 3 years younger than me) came in and looked around.

I followed Ron up the stairs and into a room labeled 'Fifth Years'.

"-mother out of this, Potter!" was the first thing I heard when Ron opened the door.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Harry, was kneeling on his bed with his wand pointing at a sandy haired boy with blue eyes, who was standing there with his fists raised.

"He's having a go at my mother!" the boy yelled.  
>"What?" said Ron. "Harry wouldn't do that — we met your mother, we liked her..."<p>

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!" yelled Harry.

"Oh," said Ron, "Oh... right."

You know what?" said the boy heatedly, "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him any more, he's a madman."

"That's out of order, Seamus," said Ron.

"Out of order, am I?" shouted Seamus, "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do!" said Ron angrily.  
>"Then you're mad, too," said Seamus.<p>

"Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect!" said Ron, jabbing himself in the chest with a finger. "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"

Seamus looked like he was going to say something but instead turned around jumped into bed and yanked the hangings close.

Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" Ron asked aggressively.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," said another boy, shrugging. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother, she'd weasel anything out of anyone!" Seamus snapped, poking his head out. "Anyway your parents don't get the Daily Prophet. They don't know our Headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles -"

"My gran says that's rubbish," piped up Neville. "She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's cancelled our subscription. We believe Harry" said Neville simply. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, looking owlishly over them at Seamus. "My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

"Actually, I don't know who." I said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"You don't know who You-Know-Who is?" asked Ron incredulously.

"No." I replied, then added, "Should I?"

"Well, you are from America..." said Neville.

"You-Know-Who was this evil bloke who hated muggleborn-" Ron began.

"Muggleborn?"

"Wizards born to muggles - non-magical people."

I nodded my understanding and he continued.

"And so he went around, killing as many as he could with his followers. They were called Death Eaters."

I blinked. Huh, so Scars thought we were part of an organization that hated mortals and went around killing them?

"But then, Harry managed to defeat him when he was a baby-"

"How?"

"Well, no one knows, really. All we know is that You-Know-Who went to kill his parents and him-Sorry mate." He said. Harry waved his hand and he continued.

"So he killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry. But when he tried, something happened and You-Know-Who was banished, and Harry lived."

"Oh." I replied. "Does anyone know You-Know-Who's name?"

"He calls himself Voldemort." Harry said. Everyone flinched.

I raised an eyebrow. "His name means Flight Of Death." I said disapprovingly.

"Really? Well that would make sense..." Harry said.

I shrugged and got into the bed with my trunk at the end. I wondered briefly why Harry would think that 'Voldemort's name made sense. I would have to find a way to relay some of this information to the other demigods. With any luck, I would share some classes with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long chapter to make up for the wait! I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be Percy's POV.<strong>


	14. First Class (Not like in the airplane)

Percy

_Laughter._

_Creepy, mad scientist laughter. I was in a classroom, and a man stood at a table, his face covered with the hood he was wearing._

_"I've done it! I've done it!" His voice was definitely male._

_"I am immortal!"_

_So, he was crazy._

_"Matthias! This hath gone too far! Thou cannot simply kill all of the mortals!" A younger, male voice said. I turned to see a red-haired man of about 30 come in, followed by another man and two women._

_"Thou cannot stop me...not now. I will rid the world of those scum!"_

_"Those 'scum' thou speaketh of are mortals! They are simply ignorant of our ways!"_

_"Ah, but the reason thou built this school was to keep the next generation of wizards safe from mortals, was it not?"_

_"Yes," One of the women spoke. She had long black hair, and her eyes shimmered with intelligence as she spoke. "However, we are not planning to slaughter them, are we?"_

_"Thou-thou don't understand! They killed my family! My wife...my children..." For a moment, I felt a pang of pity for the man. Then I remembered that he planned to kill all of the mortals._

_"That may be so, but 'tis nay reason to kill them all."_

_"Rowena is correct. Thereth no need for violence." The other lady spoke._

_"I see nay logic in disposing of the mortals. But those half-breed children art another matter..." The other man said._

_"Salazar!" Rowena exclaimed._

_"If thou wish to stop me...thou need to get past me first. But thou can't...because I am IMMORTAL! Ahahahaha!"_

_"Matthias!" Shouted the red-head. _

_"He has lost his mind..." Rowena said._

_Matthias turned around, and the four people simultaneously gasped._

~{}~{}~{}~

I woke up to a penguin on my bed.

_Hello Percy!_

Dorien was sitting on me.

_Hi Dorien. What are you doing on me, exactly?_

_Oh, it's almost 8:00, so I thought I'd wake you...I think that's when breakfast starts..._

_Shoot!_

I picked Dorien up and put her beside me, then got out of bed. I got dressed, got my schoolbag, and made my way down to the common room. There were a few people there, ready to walk out.

"Hey, Percy." Cordell, a fellow fifth year, said.

"Hi." I replied. "Can I join you?"

"Sure."

We walked out of the entrance and walked down several flights of stairs to the Great Hall. The tables were almost completely filled, and I took a seat on a relatively clear part. People were already chatting and eating the food which had appeared on the platters. I began putting some bacon on my plate, when there was a whooshing sound, and a ton of owls swooped down.

"Ah!" I ducked when a passing owl swiped at me. It landed next to Cordell and stuck out a leg, which had a piece of parchment tied to it. The owl pecked at my bacon and glared at me.

I glared back.

~30 minutes later~

Mrs. Sprout was handing out schedules, and I winced when I saw the fancy lettering.

Eventually, I could decipher the words.

Jackson, Perseus

**_Monday_**

**8:00-9:00**~Breakfast_  
><em>

**9:00-10:30**~Charms(w/Ravenclaws)_  
><em>

**10:30-12:00**~History of Magic_  
><em>

**12:00-1:00**~Lunch_  
><em>

**1:00-2:30**~Potions_  
><em>

**2:30-4:00**~Defence Against The Dark Arts(w/Gryffindors)

**4:00-5:30**~Dinner_  
><em>

**5:30-9:00**~Free Time

**9:00**~Bed

**_Tuesday_**

**8:00-9:00**~Breakfast

**9:00-10:30**~Divinition_  
><em>

**10:30-12:00**~Herbology_  
><em>

**12:00-1:00**~Lunch

**1:00-2:30**~Care Of Magical Creatures(w/Griffindors)_  
><em>

**2:30-4:00**~Transfiguration_  
><em>

**4:00-5:30**~Dinner

**5:30-9:00**~Free Time

**9:00**~Bed

_**Wednesday**_

**8:00-9:00**~Breakfast_  
><em>

**9:00-10:30**~ Free Time_  
><em>

**10:30-12:00**~History of Magic(w/Slytherin)_  
><em>

**12:00-1:00**~Lunch_  
><em>

**1:00-2:30**~Care of Magical Creatures_  
><em>

**2:30-4:00**~Free time_  
><em>

**4:00-5:30**~Dinner_  
><em>

**5:30-9:00**~Astronomy

**9:00**~Bed_  
><em>

_**Thursday**_

**8:00-9:00**~Breakfast_  
><em>

**9:00-10:30**~Herbology_  
><em>

**10:30-12:00**~Transiguration_  
><em>

**12:00-1:00**~Lunch_  
><em>

**1:00-2:30**~Divinition_  
><em>

**2:30-4:00**~Free Time_  
><em>

**4:00-5:30**~Dinner_  
><em>

**5:30-9:00**~Astronomy

**9:00**~Bed_  
><em>

_**Friday**_

**8:00-9:00**~Breakfast_  
><em>

**9:00-10:30**~Defence Against The Dark Arts_  
><em>

**10:30-12:00**~Free Time_  
><em>

**12:00-1:00**~Lunch

**1:00-2:30**~Herbology_  
><em>

**2:30-4:00**~Charms_  
><em>

**4:00-5:30**~Dinner_  
><em>

**5:30-9:00**~Free Time

**9:00**~Bed_  
><em>

Cordell glanced at my schedule. "Cool! We have Potions and Charms together." People started to get up, and I followed Cordell to the Charms classroom. It took a lot of climbing, and the trick steps on the stairs didn't exactly help either.

"Percy!" I turned to see Annabeth. "Hi, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl? Fitting nickname." Cordell said.

We walked into the classroom, chatting the whole time.

Nico

I walked to History of Magic, following Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Most of the class was already there, chatting to each other. I caught snippets of their conversation.

"-I don't get it-"

"-creatures you thought were non-exist? What the heck does that even mean!?"

"-part about the half-bloods."

I sat next to Hermione, who seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Good morning class." Said a flat, emotionless voice. I looked up to see a ghost.

No. Freaking. Way.

"Toda-" The ghost, whom I knew as Professor Binns(I overheard Harry and Ron), froze.

The class looked up, obviously not expecting this.

"M-mr. DiAngelo...I did not expect-"

"Just get on with the class." I replied.

"Yes. Yes o-of course, sir."

In a noticeably shaky voice, he started to talk about giant wars or something like that. Hermione looked suspiciously from me to Binns.

"What did you do to him?" She whispered angrily.

"Nothing." I replied, smirking.

She huffed and turned her attention back to the ghost.

I had to sit in my seat for an hour and a half, which was torture. To pass the time, I looked out the window, looked at the other students, and tapped my foot on the ground. Several times, Hermione told me to stop.

When the class finally ended, our teacher floating away, Hermione talked to her friends.

How would it be," she asked them, as they left the classroom for break, "If I refused to lend you my notes this year?"

"We'd fail our OWL," said Ron. "If you want that on your conscience, Hermione..." He trailed off.

"Well, you'd deserve it," she snapped. "You don't even try to listen to him, do you?"

"We do try" said Ron. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration - you're just cleverer than we are - is it nice to rub it in?"

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish," said Hermione, but she looked less angry as she led the way out into the damp courtyard.

It was drizzling outside, and everyone was huddled around the edges.

"Nico!" Percy made his way across the courtyard, ignoring the rain.

"So, Nico-"

"You're dry!" I hissed. He was standing if front of me, in the rain, but there wasn't a single drop of water on him.

"Oh, shoot." Immedietly, his robes were soaked, and he came under the shelter with me.

"Look," he whispered, "I had a dream last night."

I cursed under my breath. Demigod dreams always had meaning, and if you had one, it was certain that something was going to happen. Mostly bad.

"What was it about?"

"There were these five people, who talked weird, and they were trying to convince this dude not to murder all the mortals. His name was Matthias, and I could only get two of the others' names. A girl, Rowena, and a boy, Salazar."

"The founders." I jumped slightly, and turned around to see Annabeth. Leilah wasn't far behind, looking extremely pissed off.

"The founders of...what exactly?" Percy asked..

Annabeth sighed. "Of this school, Seaweed Brain."

"I swear, if that little weasel tries to pull a stunt like that again-" Leilah muttered, catching up.

"Who?" I asked.

"Malfoy." Annabeth replied. "I had to drag her away from him."

"He insulted my-well, our family. He called us mudbloods, and said that all mudbloods were useless creatures that should be exterminated. There was also some things about my intelligence, looks, how well I could do things, etc, etc. Oh, wait, that wasn't him. It was just about my ENTIRE FRICKING HOUSE!"

Several people looked over at our direction.

"Woah, keep it down a bit." Percy said.

"Mudbloods? I'll have to ask Harry on that..."

"Apparently, in my house, the whole of Slytherin are jerks. Bigoted jerks."

"I can see that." I replied, watching Malfoy and his goons intimidate a Hufflepuff first year.

"Whatcha looking at Ni-" Percy broke off when the girl started to cry. "Wait here for a bit."

He shot off across the courtyard, but then the bell rang and the Slytherins moved to their next class. Percy was comforting the little girl, and I couldn't help but smile as I turned to follow Harry.


End file.
